


Let's Run Away

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Castiel is tired of Gabriel running away.





	Let's Run Away

Gabriel stands in front of Castiel, reaching out and pulling the bottle of whiskey away from the other Angel. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking the liquor store." Castiel sways on his feet, more affected by the alcohol than he should be. He really is losing his Grace and it breaks Gabriel's heart to see it. Castiel is his favorite little brother.

"Why?" Gabriel reaches out with his Grace and curls it tightly around the tattered remains of Castiel's.

So occupied with filling in the dark spots in Castiel's Grace, Gabriel doesn't see the first shove coming. Castiel glares down at him from his new found seat on the floor. His Grace jerks away from Gabriel's, forcing it out of his vessel.

"You don't get to come back to me and act like nothing ever happened. Like we're still the same and you can fix everything. Like you have the right to even try anymore. You left, ran away like a coward. You left me alone because you were to selfish and caught up in your own pain to know that everyone else was hurting too. To know that I was hurting and still am." Castiel says, panting heavily now.

Gabriel stares at the ground, letting his brother's words cut deep inside of him, making him bleed in places he thought he'd left behind. They're all true, every bit of it. It hurts and it makes Gabriel want to run from Castiel now, but he stays where he is, on the dirty, scuffed floor of a liquor store.

He looks up and meets the furious gaze of his brother and says the only thing he can think of. "I'm sorry."

Castiel glares down at him for a few more seconds before reaching down and pulling Gabriel up roughly. "Yes, you should be."

"I left because I thought I could protect you from my own pain. I didn't want it to infect you like it did me. You were too pure for that, you still are. I just didn't want you to be as bitter and cynical as I am. I left so you could have a chance to be happy." Gabriel tenatively reaches out with his Grace again and this time Castiel allows the touch, pushing his Grace up to twine with Gabriel's.

"When you left, I lost a part of me. So please, don't protect me from you. There's no reason to. I love you." Castiel tugs Gabriel closer to him and smiles at him.

"I love you too." Gabriel smiles, a true smile, the first in centuries, and kisses Castiel softly.


End file.
